Más allá de tu nariz
by salviohexia
Summary: Ron se queja porque dice que nunca encontrará una persona especial para él, Hermione le dice dónde puede buscarla y encontrarla. Cuidado! Fluff.


_**.**_

_**Más allá de tu nariz**_

_**.**_

Hermione suspiraba sonoramente, tratando de mantener toda su concentración en su libro ─_Historia de Hogwarts _para variar─ y no en los quejidos lastimeros que emitía Ron cada cinco segundos. Se iría a leer cómodamente en su cama, pero Lavender y Parvati eran muy ruidosas para su gusto.

─Nadie me va a querer nunca, voy a morir solitario ─berreó Ron, tapándose la cara con las manos─. Hasta Neville tiene novia… ¡Neville!

─No te atrevas a burlarte de Neville y Hannah, ambos son adorables ─le advirtió Hermione, poniéndole leve pausa a su lectura.

Ron murmuró algo extraño, casi en idioma de trol de la montaña que Hermione no se preocupó por traducir a inglés. La chica cambió de página con emoción, ya casi llegaba a su parte favorita, las biografías de los fundadores.

El pelirrojo estuvo callado un par de minutos, hasta que vio pasar a Ginny y Dean tomados de la mano, entonces comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo.

─Ginny también tiene novio ─murmuró enfadado.

─¿Vas a salir con que también quieres novio? ─se burló Seamus Finnigan desde lejos, Ron le contestó con un gesto grosero con la mano.

─Siempre dices que odias a Dean ─le recordó Hermione─, ¿ahora lo vas a felicitar por andar besuqueando a tu hermana?

─Te odio.

─Y yo a ti… ─suspiró.

Se oyó el chillido de "¡Hola Seamus!" y Hermione rodó los ojos, ojalá Lavender terminara rápido su asunto en la sala común para que volviera al dormitorio. Cuando Brown iba de regreso, deliberadamente pasó frente al sofá dónde estaba ella junto con Ron.

Lavender les lanzó una mirada repleta de resentimiento, Hermione sonrió de regreso hasta que ella se fue. Ron ni cuenta se había dado, se había acostado boca abajo ─sí, Ron estaba acostado en el sofá dejándole un pequeño espacio a Hermione para que estuviera sentada, pero de todas formas estaba muy cómoda─ para seguir siendo miserable.

─Hola Hermione, hola Ron ─Neville se sentaba en un sillón cerca de ellos.

─Hola Neville ─Hermione bajó su libro un rato, usando su propio dedo como separador─, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?

─B-bien, c-creo ─se sonrojó─, Hannah dijo que besaba bien.

─Ay, ¿en serio? Creo que ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta ─respondió Hermione, sintiéndose feliz por Neville. Tal vez Harry y Ron la veían como a otro "amigo", pero era una chica y aunque no lo entendieran podía tener sus momentos cursis a veces.

─Gracias, eso mismo dice la profesora Sprout.

Neville no se quedaba ahí mucho tiempo, pues lo llamaba Seamus para que jugara una ronda de Snap Explosivo con él y Colin Creevey.

Ron volvía a su lenguaje de trol y Hermione a su lectura, ya iba a empezar con las biografías, lástima que la primera fuera la de Salazar Slytherin, era interesante y todo, pero a ella no le agradaba mucho.

─Oye, Hermione ─Ginny se le acercaba por el hombro izquierdo─, ¿crees que Flerrrrr esté usando sus poderes de veela con Bill?

Hermione se guardó el suspiro de fastidio. En serio quería leer. Probablemente hubiera sido mejor idea aguantar los gritos agudos de Brown y Patil.

─¿Por qué preguntas?

─Estamos discutiendo vía lechuza, y ya no sé qué contestarle ─confesó.

─Fleur ("Dile Fleeeerrrrrr") es sólo un cuarto de veela, no creo que sus poderes sean tan fuertes. Aunque yo pienso que lo que ellos tienen es…

─Gracias Hermione ─la cortaba Ginny y luego se iba.

─… sincero ─concluía de todas formas.

─Estúpido Bill, anda con una veela.

Hermione sintió una leve corriente en su cuerpo que parecía gritar odio a Fleur Delacour, pero recobraba la compostura realmente no perdida acordándose de que a Fleur le gustaba Bill y sólo Bill. Qué bonito.

─Puedes verte como un pervertido y cortejar a Gabrielle ─se rió Hermione.

─Ja-ja-ja. No eres graciosa.

─Tú tampoco eres gracioso.

─Que bueno.

─Pues que bueno.

─Adiós Ron, adiós Hermione.

─Harry, ¿a dónde vas? ─preguntaba ella, viendo a su amigo tan arreglado, perfumado y cargando una maleta… oh no─. No me digas que vas a…

─Convencí a Draco de que me acompañara a la Casa de los Gritos ─le guiñó un ojo─, tal vez continúe mi racha de suerte y lo convenza de "otras cosas".

─¡No quiero escuchar eso! ─gritaba Ron, lanzándole un cojín.

─Que buen detalle de tu parte Ron, tal vez Draco lo necesite para cuando yo vaya a…

─¡CÁLLATE!

Harry salió de la sala común, dejando a una Hermione muy divertida al escuchar los gruñidos de Ron más molesto que nunca. Si bien decía que apoyaba a su mejor amigo en todo, no le gustaba verlo cerca de Malfoy, casi siempre traba de arruinarles sus momentos si los encontraba besándose o abrazándose.

─¿También te gusta Draco, Ron? ─preguntó Hermione.

─Por Merlín, no, todo lo contrario.

─¿Sabías que Merlín estuvo en Slytherin? ─comentó ella, tratando de ser razonable y hacerle a Ron la vida un poco más fácil al cambiar de tema.

─¿En serio? Siempre pensé que había estado en Gryffindor… ─se acomodaba, ya sentándose erguido.

Y así sencillamente comenzaron una entretenida plática que duró algunas horas; iniciaron con Merlín, luego Kvothe, un poco de quidditch, comparación de grupos de música muggle versus los mágicos, cosas sencillas y simples en general.

La sala común de Gryffindor empezaba a quedarse vacía, pero ellos dos seguían platicando, Ron decía que los perros eran mejores mascotas, Hermione argumentaba que no cambiaría nunca a su peluda y zamba bola de pelos también conocida como Crookshanks.

─¿Ya viste la hora que es? Mejor será irnos a dormir, mañana hay examen sorpresa de Transfiguración ─informaba Hermione poniéndose de pie.

─¿Cómo sabes de eso si es sorpresa?

─Ser la alumna favorita tiene su lado bueno ─decía encogiéndose de hombros─. Buenas noches, Ron.

─Descansa Hermione.

Hermione se alejó del sillón, luego se quedó quieta a medio camino y regresó.

─Estoy segura de que hay alguien que te quiere y no te dejará morir solo ─aseguró ella con voz suave y dulce─, sólo tienes que mirar más allá de tu pecosa nariz ─se rió. Ron rió también.

Entonces Hermione hizo algo inesperado, se inclinó sobre él y le besó la mejilla, murmurando otro "Buenas noches, Ron" antes de irse definitivamente a acostar.

Ron se quedó paralizado varios minutos, no reaccionó ni cuando sonó el ruido de la puerta de la sala común abriéndose; despertó únicamente cuando vio a Harry sentado a su lado, el idiota se había tardado en quitarse la capa de invisibilidad y casi le da un infarto.

─Llegas tarde, entonces… ¿convenciste a Malfoy de hacer "otras cosas"?

─Por Dios, ¡sí! ─respondió Harry, Ron cerró los ojos por la pena─. Es tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan… tan… ─Harry movía las manos desesperadamente al no encontrar otro adjetivo.

─¿Tan molesto, patético, mimado y fastidioso? ─Ron dio algunas sugerencias.

─No, no entenderías… Ah… ─suspiró─, creo que estoy enamorado ─se levantó y se fue.

Ron tuvo un leve flashazo mental donde apareció la imagen de Hermione.

─Sí… creo que yo también.

Sonriendo como tarado, Ron se levantó del sillón y siguió a Harry que cantaba "All you need is love" de los Beatles, aunque Ron obviamente no sabía eso. Pidiéndole a Harry que bajara el volumen de sus graznidos, el pelirrojo se preguntaba cómo no pudo haber notado-notado a Hermione durante tanto tiempo.

Tal vez le daría la razón a Malfoy la próxima vez que lo llamara retrasado mental.


End file.
